encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 118
Pananakot is the one hundred eighteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 28, 2016. Narrative Lira teleports to her sky ship. Wahid said she is a ghost, and claimed he would not believe her unless he could embrace her. Wahid suddenly embraced her, until Lira complained and criticized his "ninja moves." Wahid apologized for being a "pervert,"Episode 110. He thinks it meant handsome. and asked how she was able to survive. Lira said it was a long story but she was "mission accomplished." Wantuk asked what language she had spoken, and also noticed the vial that she is wearing at her neck. Lira said she'll tell them on the journey. Lira said they should return to Encantadia. Wantuk said that would only happen if the sky ship could work again, because it seemed broken. But when Wantuk steered the ship, it worked again. Lira said it's because of Emre. She spread out her hands to feel the air. Wahid put his arms around her. Lira was too happy to care. Wahid said it's good to be a "pervert." Lira asked him if he knew what that meant. Wahid said it meant "handsome." Lira corrected him, saying that it meant "maniac" or "indecent." Wahid stopped embracing Lira and backed away, but Lira said he is really a pervert. Pirena teleports away with Gurna, Agane and the Kambal-Diwa. Amihan told Ybrahim and Alena to stay there, for she would pursue Pirena. Ybrahim wanted to come. Amihan stared at Alena and told him to stay there. Pirena ordered that Bausug be detained in the cells and to make sure that he doesn't get killed, because he'll be their hostage against Ybrahim. Ybrahim formally thanks Alena, calling her "Sang'gre" instead of her name. Alena asked why he speaks to her as if he is a stranger. Ybrahim apologized, saying that he doesn't know how to act towards her; for even though she still has cause to resent him, she still decided to help him. Agane said if there is another way to reach the enemies, they could attack without being noticed. Pirena asked where the Kambal-Diwa is. Agane said he is healing the wounded soldiers. Pirena said that after he is done, they may return to Hathoria, for she no longer needs help. Agane was surprised, because Pirena's sisters are still there. Pirena insisted that they leave. Agane said Pirena's order would prevail, and wished that she would win, despite her seeming pride. Gurna asked where Agane went. Pirena said she has sent Agane away, because Amihan is right that she cannot trust Agane or her father. Gurna reminded her that the battle is not yet over, for even though she holds the throne, Sapiro has not yet been conquered entirely. Pirena said she would conquer it with her intelligence and power, and sends her back to guard the hostage. Amihan appears at the throne room. The Hathors raised their swords. Amihan told the Hathors that she could slay them all if she wished to. She told them to lower their weapons, because she does not wish to fight them. Pirena asked the Hathors to leave them. Pirena told Amihan that if she had come to tell her to leave, she should desist, for she would not do that. Amihan "admired" Pirena's obstinacy even though there were only a few of them left; but Amihan said she still supports Ybrahim. Amihan said that if Pirena hurts Ybrahim, she would break her promise to their mother, hunt her down and make her feel her wrath. Pirena told Amihan not to intimidate her. Amihan said it was not intimidation, but truth. Lira says that Ether's curse will soon be lifted. Wahid said that if the vial came from Emre, it would be effective. Wantuk said that would be the case if Lira is who she says she is. Lira said she is the daughter of Queen Amihan and Ybrahim, and they'll see that once they arrived in Lireo. Ether appears to Hagorn in Hathoria. Hagorn was glad to see her. Ether said Lira has come from Devas, and probably received help from Emre for the removal of her curse. Hagorn asked who Lira is. Ether said he cannot remember because of her spell, but Lira would be Mira's rival to the throne, as the true daughter of Amihan. Ether added that Lira would return any minute now, so Hagorn should do something about it. Ether told him to do everything to prevent Lira's return. Hagorn told Ether not to worry, for Lira could be easily killed. Ether said it cannot be done because Lira is protected from all weapons, and could be harmed only while in the state of ivictus. Ether said his primary objective would be to lead Lira away to prevent her from returning to Lireo. Hagorn said it would be done, but requested for an image of Lira, which Ether showed him. Amihan tells Ybrahim that Pirena would not leave, but she is sure that Pirena would not do anything bad to him. Alena asked how Amihan could be certain. Amihan said she left a warning, but told Ybrahim to be ready just in case. Alena asked if this meant that Sapiro would remain divided between Pirena and Ybrahim. Amihan said there is no choice; she apologized to Ybrahim for she cannot act against Pirena. Ybrahim said he understood, and said they should let him win this fight. Ybrahim thanked them again, and left. Alena asked Amihan if they will leave Ybrahim with Pirena. Amihan said they should let him be worthy of Sapiro. Amihan said they should go, but Alena refused to go with her. Alena said she helped to defend Lireo for Lireo's sake; she still bears a grudge against them. Alena teleports away. Hagorn asked why Agane has returned and left Pirena in Sapiro. Agane said Pirena had told her to leave, as if she does not trust her or Hagorn anymore. Hagorn says Pirena is not taking chances, and calls his daughter traitor. Hagorn said he would face her in his return. He made the Kambal-Diwa return to the Fifth Gem. Hagorn left with some troops. Agane asked a Hathor where Hagorn will go. Ybrahim lets two Sapiryan guards rest, telling them that he'll be the one to keep watch. Pirena appeared and asked if he too cannot sleep. Ybrahim said that he cannot sleep because there is a snake there. Pirena asked why he didn't leave with Amihan earlier then, for he will be happier in Lireo with her. Ybrahim said he does not need to answer that question, and what they should talk about is how to conclude their dispute. Pirena said it would only end if one of them surrenders. Ybrahim said they will not be the ones to do that. Pirena said he and his forces should not cross the boundary, and she and her forces will do likewise; they will see which side will be the first to be worn down. Ybrahim said it will not be their side, since they have the right to remain there. Pirena said Ybrahim does not wish to relinquish the fallen kingdom only because he cannot have Amihan. Ybrahim gets angry and crosses the boundary to attack Pirena. Pirena told her Hathor soldiers not to intervene. Pirena observed that Ybrahim's emotion seemed high, so what she said is probably true. Pirena repeats that Ybrahim should not cross their side, so they could avoid casualties. Pirena teleports away with her Hathor soldiers. Imaw, Banak, Nakba, Paopao and Mira were decorating a Christmas tree. Mira instructed the lambanas (around 6 in number) to remain there so as to keep the light. Imaw asked if they are doing things correctly. Paopao said they could hang anything there. Amihan appears. Mira asked what happened in Sapiro. Amihan said the hostilities have temporarily ceased there. Amihan said that what they are doing is familiar to her, since she had seen it in her childhood in the human world. Paopao said Christmas is near so they are making a Christmas tree. Mira said it was an agreement between Lira and Paopao to celebrate Christmas in Lireo, to make the Encantados experience it. Amihan said Lira is no longer there. Paopao said that Lira had promised to return before Christmas. Danaya meets Paopao on the way and asked what he is doing. Paopao said he is helping make bread so they will have something to eat for Christmas. Danaya said that though she does not know what Christmas is, she would like to experience it. Aquil sneaks up on Danaya, surprising her. Aquil invited her to join the martial exercises of the soldiers if she has nothing to do. Danaya said she would check if she could come, and told him not to sneak up on her next time. Danaya says "I love you" to him again. Aquil apologized, and left, smiling. Danaya noted that of all people who were reprimanded, he seemed happy. Paopao approached her and informed her what "I love you" really means. Danaya seemed disturbed. Mira observed that Amihan is looking at Sapiro, and said she is probably worried about Rehav Ybrahim. Amihan said Alena and Ybrahim have drifted away from her — she is sad that she cannot be with two people who are important to her in Christmas. Mira said that sometimes they cannot be with the people who are important to them; it hurts but they must accept this. Amihan said Mira had spoken maturely, and she is correct in choosing her, especially after her defense of Lireo. Amihan congratulated Mira and said she had proven herself worthy of being her heiress. Amihan embraced Mira, but Mira whispered that she is not the rightful one. Amihan asked if she said something. Mira only thanked Amihan for her praise. Lira consults her cellphone and said that if they're lucky, they'll arrive in Lireo tomorrow, at Christmas Eve. Wahid asked what Christmas is, but Lira said they'll learn what it is tomorrow. Lira wished she could be with her father and mother again. She prayed to the Lord and Emre. Wantuk throws something at Wahid, and tells Wahid that he gets into fights because he stays too close to Lira. Wahid quickly shifted his gaze from her when she looked at him. Lira smiles at Wahid, and he puts an arm around her. Trivia *Danaya and Wahid learn that the English words they use have meanings different from what they thought. References